Recuerdos
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Despues de un encuentro pasional la guerra los separa. Uniendolos por una sorpresa ItaInoShika


**Hola que tal, espero y este sea el regreso definitivo después de 5 años de ausencia, mismos que no impidieron que mi mente siga divagando con muchas historias sobre mi personaje favorito de Naruto Ino Y.**

 **Para no dar más vueltas aquí un fic ItaInoShika retomando la historia "Crimen pasional" espero les guste**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+ Recuerdos +.+.+.+.+.+.+**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La guerra ninja comenzó, se convocó a cada kunoichi y ninja para proteger el futuro. Cada uno tenía expectativas de superioridad, de mejora, de ayuda, de compañerismo y ¿amor?

Durante sus ratos libre una rubia se dedicaba a su aspecto e higiene personal, no había dia en que Ino Yamanaka dejara de bañarse o lucir radiante de pies a cabeza

-Tsk problemática- un ruborizado moreno apartaba la vista de su compañera

-Shikamaru si no vienes a ayudar mejor no intervengas, vas a hacer que los demás vengan a fisgonear- salía del rio y se envolvía con la toalla que le ofrecía el Nara –te puede n regañar- le susurró al oído haciendo que el moreno se estremeciera mientras un escalofrió recorría su espina

-Sabes que me molesta que hagas esto-

-¿QUE, EVITAR UNA INFECCION POR SUCIEDAD DE NO SE CUANTOS MICROBIOS? –molesta se dio media vuelta y tomaba su ropa que colgaba de un improvisado tendedero. Sin importarle lo que dijeran o vieran Ino caminaba hacia su tienda (que se encontraba retirada del rio donde se bañaba)

-Ino, sabes bien que no me gusta que te alejes de mi vista. No sabes que puede ocurrirte- salio de entre las sombras el moreno rodeando con sus brazos el frágil cuerpo de la rubia quien empezaba a sollozar

-Ya no puedo con esto, quiero que todo termine YA NO QUIERO CONTINUAR CON ESTO- la rubia se tiro a su catre y balbuceando –quisiera volver atrás- el moreno retenía una lagrima del rostro de porcelana de la chica

-Ya lo sé Ino, no lo podemos evitar, si tan solo me hubieras escuchado de quedarte- guardo silencio al ver la mirada de miedo que le dirigía la chica mientras que más lagrimas brotaban de sus zafiros

-Mejor vístete antes de que alguien entre- Ino asintió con la cabeza y se ponía sus ropas bajo la atenta mirada del Nara quien sonreía al ver su escultural cuerpo –te ves hermosa- sonrió al ver la mirada de furia

-No es verdad, estoy gorda- haciendo pucheros y poniendo en su rostro una media sonrisa

-Problemática- antes de hacer otro movimiento alguien irrumpió

-Shikamaru-san se le solicita a la reunión, Ino-san espero se encuentre bien- menciono al ver a la chica más pálida de lo habitual

-Temari-chan, estoy bien gracia por preguntar- se sentó al borde de su cama al sentir un ligero mareo

-Enseguida voy, gracias- se acercó Shikamaru a su rubia favorita depositando un tierno beso en su frente –descansa un poco ya regreso- al ver a la chica asentir camino en dirección de Temari quien se acercó más de lo habitual –tsk- solo se limitó a decir al ver que a Ino no le provoco ninguna rabieta, en cambio se voleo y acomodo en su catre cerrando los ojos y quedando profundamente dormida

oooooooooo

-Tenemos que terminar con ellos, como ninjas debemos dejar de lado la afectividad y recuerdos. Son solo cadáveres-

-No son solo cadáveres, son copias exactas con recuerdos y sentimiento como antes de morir- irrumpió el moreno molesto, no iba a permitir que hablaran así de Asuma-sensei

-Lo siento, ¿de qué manera cree usted que podemos vencerlos?- en tono altanero comento un consejero de la roca

-Por eso estamos aquí- menciono tranquilamente un pelirrojo que se había mantenido a raya observando la situación y analizando todo lo que comentaban sobre el nuevo problema "muertos revividos" concepto que todos le dieron al ver a seres queridos que habían muerto

-Solo sabemos que los recuerdos los sacan de su trance, claro solo los más hábiles ninjas lo pueden hacer- Shikaku comenzó a exponer las información que obtuvieron de la investigación en los diferentes puntos de reunión

-Recuerdos tsk- murmuro el Nara menor al escuchar la explicación

-Lo único que podremos hacer es que puedan liberarse y no solo tengan control de su mente sino también de su cuerpo.

La reunión continuo hasta tarde, cuando por fin salieron el moreno no dudo y salio corriendo hacia una rubia problemática –¡Shikamaru!- Temari interfirió su camión –podemos dar un paseo, necesito aclarar unos puntos sobre el plan- no se pudo negar debido a la conexión entre la hoja y suna, hacer enojar a la hermana del kazekage sería una ruptura completamente

Oooooooooo

Una oscuridad total y un silencio abrumador cubría toda Konoha, Ino caminaba tranquilamente, no había nada más que le gustara que caminar tranquilamente sin escuchar murmuros, vistas de aprobación y desaprobación sobre ella, cuidando todo lo que hacía o hablaba para no arruinar su reputación. Sonreía mientras recordaba esa palabra.

Una fuerte brisa golpeo su rostro y sonrió al saber de quien se trataba

-¿Sabes que es peligroso para una hermosura caminar sola tan tarde?- de entre las sombras se distinguían unos ojos rojos

-No hay problema mientras tu cuides mis pasos- se acercó rápidamente y se abalanzo –te extrañe- fundió sus fríos labios y se sorprendió al sentir el calor que emanaban los de el

-Vamos, nos pueden ver- la sujeto tiernamente de su mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia su lugar secreto dentro de los territorios Uchiha

-¿Por qué estas herido? Déjame curarte- comenzó a sanar las heridas con su jutsu

-Veo que has practicado- sonreía mientras observaba el gran progreso de la chica, aun recordaba ese dia en que ella trato de curarse fracasando completamente. Dio un beso en su mejilla cuando ella se acercaba a su hombro –déjalo así no es tan grave-

-¿Bromeas? no puedo dejar que se infecte ¿Qué haría sin ti?- menciono en tono burlón y sarcástico

-Sé que no mucho, eres muy descuidada al caminar, por querer que todos te vean bajas la guardia, eres presa fácil- con cada palabra se acercaba más a la rubia plantando pequeños besos en sus mejillas, hombros, frente, ojos, y finalmente le dio un beso largo y profundo en los labios, duro lo suficiente para dejar a la rubia jadeando, sonrojada y con los labios más rojos que el labial que le gustaba usar -ves, presa fácil-

-¿y ahora que, vas a provocar un crimen?- dijo en tono juguetón y coqueto, sabia como le gustaba al moreno –Uchiha no tenemos mucho tiempo ¿Qué decides?

No había acabado de decirlo cuando se encontraba desnuda y el moreno besaba cada rincón de su cuerpo. Ino sonrió y susurro lentamente en su oído para causarle un escalofrió –Vas a cometer un crimen Itachi- sonrió al ver justo la reacción que esperaba

-Pero uno pasional- Ino sintió estremecerse le temblaba todo el cuerpo igual que la primera vez que se encontró con Itachi en aquel callejón, cerro los ojos mientras disfrutaba cada caricia que realizaba el moreno.

Todo le dio vueltas abrió los ojos y estaba Itachi en medio de una batalla estaba lleno de sangre y con dificultad se mantenía de pie Ino trato de correr pero no podía moverse, gritaba descontroladamente -¡ITACHI NO! ITACHI, ITACHI ESCUCHAME-

Abrió los ojos se quedó paralizada al observar aquella escena Itachi estaba con Sasuke movió débilmente los labios y se desplomo, todo le dio vueltas acompañado de nauseas.

-¡Ino, despierta!- la movió delicadamente al ver los gestos de angustia que realizaba

En cuanto se despertó las náuseas aparecieron, Shikamaru solo atino a sujetarle el cabello y sostenerla de la cintura para que no se desplomara

-¿Soñaste de nuevo con él?- le dolía preguntar eso, él sabía desde el principio el romance a escondidas que mantuvo con el Uchiha, ver las lágrimas que se abarrotaban en los azules ojos de Ino no lo soportaba, en cuanto termino de sacar lo poco que tenía en su estómago la abrazo con fuerza mientras la rubia se desmoronaba susurrando su nombre. No demoro mucho en quedar nuevamente dormida, beso delicadamente a Ino en esos suaves labios que amaba tanto la acomodo y se recostó junto a ella.

:

:

:

Un sonido estridente atiborro el campamento donde se encontraba la alianza shinobi todos salían de su tienda preparados para cualquier ataque, los ojos de los ninjas se abrieron de par en par al ver el ejército preparado para atacar

-Ino quédate aquí- se levantó rápidamente de la cama y tomo sus armas

-No Shikamaru, quiero ayudar-Se levantó la rubia y se disponía a prepararse

-Ino sabes que no puedes ayudar mucho en tu condición- le planto un beso y salió rápidamente

La rubia se quedó pasmada, sabía que lo que decía el moreno era cierto -no seré un estorbo- se alisto y estuvo concentrada en que ningún enemigo se acercara a la tienda

-¡INO!- escucho su nombre al otro lado donde se desarrollaba la batalla. Solo una persona cruzo por su mente –Itachi- Corrió a toda velocidad hacia donde escucho la voz, solo se alejó un poco cuando una bomba explotó en su tienda, no le tomo importancia estaba concentrada en encontrar el dueño de esa voz.

Al ver la explosión el Nara realizo su jutsu de sombras, cuando llego Chouji al rescate y con una mirada el regordete amigo solo atinó a decir -ve- observando la dirección en que una estela de luz cruzaba el bosque

Se alejó tanto como pudo del campo de batalla –Veo que practicaste- se le nublaron los ojos por las lágrimas al reconocer quien estaba detrás de ella –Y además has descuidado tu peso- sonrió sarcásticamente al ver el ligero incremento de masa corporal de su amada rubia

-Dobe- no pudo decir nada más se abalanzo fuertemente a los brazos del Uchiha -te extrañe-

-Y yo a ti- la rodeo con sus brazos y beso tiernamente como cada noche que la veía, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas. Estaba tan preocupado por esa rubia provocativa, tenía miedo de que algo le pasara -¿Has estado bien?- después de varios minutos de silencio

-A veces, he estado fatigada, mareada, con náuseas y ligeros desmayos. Pero bien- sonrió delicadamente y lo miro fijamente a los ojos y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas -¿Por qué?- volvió a caer en un mar de llanto

-Ino, por más que intente no pude evitarlo. Hice lo posible por regresar a tu lado…- Sabia a que se refería, le enseño tantas cosas sobre su jutsu que en ese momento se odiaba, sabía que su amada presencio el momento de su muerte. Las lágrimas seguían brotando y caían sobre el frágil cuerpo que mantenía abrazado y que no quería soltar.

-Itachi…- un largo silencio se interpuso en sus palabras

-Dile Ino, no nos queda mucho tiempo- se acercó lentamente el Nara al ver la escena del recuentro en el que se encontraba su novia

-Él es Shikamaru, es quien me ha estado cuidando- respondió al ver la cara de confusión. –Itachi… estoy embarazada- volteo a ver el rostro del padre era una mezcla de tristeza y alegría. La abrazo más fuertemente.

-Ino… te amo- se quebró no pudo contener más sus emociones. Siempre fueron problema cuando la rubia estaba cerca, no podía contenerse; la beso tratando de detener el llanto de su amada

Estaba estupefacto por la noticia, ambos sabían que la muerte y la guerra impedirían que el criara a su hijo. Un estruendo interrumpió la escena –Cuídala mucho- se dirigió al moreno mientras a lo lejos veía a alguien familiar, sonrió.

Se despidió de la rubia quien no podía parar de llorar por más que se esforzara, por más que apretaba los puños y los labios –Cuida a nuestro hijo, siempre cuidare tus pasos- le dio un beso en la frente y uno delicadamente en su vientre que ligeramente se notaba -Te amo- salió corriendo para terminar con la guerra y proteger a su familia.

La rubia abrazo al Nara –lo siento- sabía lo que significaba esa situación para el moreno

-Ino te dije que te protegería no importa que tu corazón estuviera con Itachi, no solo cuidare de ti sino también de ese niño- Sujeto a la rubia al ver que se desmayó, se la llevo lejos para protegerla. Estaba furioso con ella a pesar de que no se le notara el embarazo estar en la guerra con casi 8 meses era una locura, digna de Ino.

Al ver el rostro dormido de la chica, relajado, sonrió. Al menos se despidió y podrá continuar dejando de lado esas pesadillas. Una bomba los alcanzo solo atino a abrazar a la chica y voltearse evitando que se lesionara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La luz lastimaba sus ojos, los abrió lentamente se sentía libre, relajada… en paz. Miro a su alrededor estaba en una cama, un cuarto blanco y un silencio abismal. Rápidamente el miedo la invadió dirigió su mano a su vientre sintió extraña, se destapo y trato de levantarse, cuando una mano la freno

-Te harás daño problemática- volteo a ver al moreno quien le sonreía y traía un bulto cargando

Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas

-Maldita sea- maldijo cuando un dolor agudo inicio en su vientre cuando se sentó en la cama

-Oye no digas esas cosas enfrente del niño- le acerco el bulto, sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga –es tuyo… nuestro- lo entrego y beso en la frente a la rubia

-¿Cómo?- estaba sorprendida por la situación, en un momento confesaba estar embarazada y en otro todo el alboroto termino

-Ganamos, fue problemático cuidarte mientras nos atacaban ¿sabes? Llegaron los refuerzos, estabas sangrando y te transportaron de emergencia y aquí estamos- al ver la cara de confusión –una semana estuviste inconsciente, me tenías preocupado. Creí que Itachi vendría y me mataría si dejaba a su hijo sin su madre, ¿Cuál será su nombre?- miro curiosos mientras Yamanaka contemplaba a su hijo

-Itachi- susurro y lo beso, tenía demasiado parecido con su padre, piel pálida, ojos negros y labios rojos

-Eso pensé- se dirigio a la puerta y enseguida entraron todos sus amigos, en especial uno que no veía hace tiempo. Se sorprendió al notar la cercanía y asombro del tío de su hijo

-Puedes cargarlo Sasuke, Itachi te presento a tu tío- No solo el Uchiha quedo sorprendido sino todos en la sala la rubia mantuvo en secreto el padre de su niños. Ignoro las caras de asombro y miro hacia la ventana donde sentía una presencia "siempre cuidare tus pasos" una lágrima traviesa escapo de sus ojos acompañado de una sonrisa. Ahora estaba bien.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

Bien hasta aquí mi historia con la que regreso a este maravilloso mundo, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo.

Estaré al pendiente de sus reviews, preguntas, críticas, comentarios, contar anécdotas, dar sugerencias…. Todo es bienvenido

Nos vemos luego Sayonara

Besitos


End file.
